


Time to Figure it Out

by HiddenViolet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Jax, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond, smut in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Time brings together four soulmates, for better or for worse.





	Time to Figure it Out

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I posted one of these. This is for the DC bingo card. It fills out my "free space". I have several other prompts it would work for but I figured that this would be best considering it is the longest piece of work I have ever finished.

It was said that meeting your soulmate was one of the most rewarding experiences of your entire life. Rip found himself inclined to disagree. Each person in the universe had a way of finding their soulmate. Some had names, some had clocks, some had strings. Those were the lucky ones. Those were the ones that had almost no trouble finding their soulmate.

Then there were ones like him. He saw the entire world in black and white. He would gain color once he found his soulmate and for years he held out hope. He wished with all of his being that he would find his soulmate and live happily ever after like in all of the stories.

It didn’t work out that way.

Once he had become a time master he knew that it was very unlikely that he would ever find his soulmate or even love. That was the reason that he had been so surprised when he found his wife. He had fallen so fast over her that he began to think that never finding his soulmate was fine. This was solidified after his son was born. They were his whole world and he couldn’t think of anything that meant more than them.

Then Vandal Savage had happened.

The bastard had killed his wife and son and he had set out on a mission of revenge. He hadn’t realized that in an attempt to avenge his family, that he would find a new one in the process.

DCLOT

Mick’s father had told him that looking for his soulmate was a massive waste of time. This was only confirmed when instead of having one tattoo, he had three. That meant that somewhere out there, there were or were going to be, three people that were made just for him. Despite his father’s words however he found himself looking forward to finding them.

Two of them were only the shape of circles, meaning that they had yet to be born. But one of them, one of them was the most intricate, delicate snowflake that he had ever seen. It was right over his heart and Mick loved looking at it in wonder as in changed. Even the large crack that formed in it over the years couldn’t dim his enthusiasm, although he cursed whoever had caused the large crack. He waited with bated breath each day waiting for the other two to form and show his other ones.

His fascination with the marks was almost completely destroyed when his home went up in smoke. It was blamed on him even though it wasn’t his fault. He wanted to protest the injustice of it, but found himself not wasting his breath. The police were never going to believe that the pyromaniac hadn’t started the fire that killed his family.

Juvie was a tough place for a kid with a snowflake.

Despite all of that he found that he wasn’t resentful of the mark. It wasn’t his soulmate’s fault that this had happened. This was the fault of a corrupt police force. His mind was even more made up when he met his snowflake. Mick had always believed that his snowflake would turn out to be a beautiful woman with curves to die for.

Not a skinny kid about to get shanked.

He immediately knew that Leonard was his soulmate. His cool demeanor and guarded expression matched the cracked snowflake too perfectly. He kind of loved the kid from the minute he met him. Smart and cunning, he was the kind of person that Mick knew that he could follow anywhere anytime.  

DCLOT

Leonard was used to getting stray thoughts. For a long time he had just believed that he was crazy and hearing voices. Well, a voice. The voice wasn’t like spoken words however, more like regular thoughts so that convinced him that he wasn’t actually crazy, just hearing his soulmate. It was rare that a person could hear their soulmate’s thoughts, but it wasn’t unheard of. It unfortunately oftentimes ended with the person committing suicide because they believed that they were crazy.

Leonard however knew better and just happily listened in to his soulmate’s thoughts. He was surprised about how much in there was about fire and how much he hated his father. It seemed that he was a few years older than Leonard and wasn’t in a great situation. That was something that they shared. Over the years Leonard had figured out how to shut it off so that he wasn’t completely absorbed in his soulmate’s thoughts.

He could not explain the other voice.

It was only there occasionally and seemed to come and go randomly. It made him feel as though he were crazy but like the other it was only regular thoughts. It confused him greatly. He figured that it was a second soulmate, rare but not unheard of, and that he was hearing his voice. Unlike Mick, his pyromaniac, this one was here and gone regularly. It was very bizarre because Mick was always a steady stream, unless Leonard actively blocked him out.

Leonard had believed that he would never meet either of them until that day in juvie. All he caught from his soulmate was “that skinny kid is about to get shanked” before the boy who was messing with him was shoved away but a giant. He looked up and up into the eyes of one of his soulmates and a mutual feeling moved through them.

Mick offered a hand to him and Leonard found himself taking it. Leonard couldn’t help but think that it might be a mistake to trust someone that he just met but the guy had just saved him and they were soulmates.

DCLOT

When Jax was a little kid his mother had been surprised when the pen markings had shone up. She had tried to scrub them away but they wouldn’t be budged. She found herself a little surprised but figured that it was just his soulmate. Jax had grown up thinking that it was normal and that somewhere out there his soulmate was doodling on his own skin.

He had been very surprised when another set had shown up. And then another. He had three sets of doodles some days, all of them were completely unique and beautiful. It wasn’t until later in his life that he realized that it was bizarre. That people only had one soulmate, not three. He was mocked ruthlessly for it. So, he learned to pretend like he only had one set of marks.

Not only that but it was unusual for the soulmates to be so many years apart. All of his soulmates had to be a least 15 years older than him. Jax couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed at that though. He quite enjoyed the thought of having more experienced soulmates.

It was easier to cover them than he had thought it would be. When he had reached his teens he realized that covering them would be the best idea, although it was variable where they would end up. Each of the three seemed to have a favorite place though so he simply made sure that two of the three sets were covered.

One of them simply appeared on his hands. This was the set that he had decided would be the one he didn’t cover. It was the regular things that one doodled on their hands. Then it was not so regular things that were doodled on the hands. Originally it had been things such as “remember to visit mother” or “buy more potatoes”. It was everyday stuff that one would expect to have on their hands. Then, things such as “check the time drive”, “tune up Gideon”, and “avoid the time bar in the corner haven, full of pirates”. It was very bizarre and he often wished he could cover them up to.

The other two sets didn’t seem to be nearly as bizarre as that particular set of them. One of his soulmates seemed to doodle little flames exclusively. There were always tiny little sets of flames on his upper arms and occasionally his calves and feet. The other set were intricate drawings of buildings that appeared on his lower arms, chest and thighs. Although that was unusual he quite enjoyed the beautiful little drawings, no matter how odd they were.

Jax didn’t have it in him to be resentful of his soulmates. Quite the opposite actually. He found that he couldn’t wait to meet the three of them. He found himself trembling at the thought that one day he would get to meet the man that made such cute little drawings of buildings.

He had been very surprised when he was kidnapped by a time traveler and met all three of his soulmates in one day.

DCLOT

Mick had to resist the urge to lay an arm around the waist of his snowflake. Len was gritting his teeth and trying not to make a sound, but Mick could see how much he needed to focus. It was hard to tune out soulmates thoughts when you hadn’t even met them and they probably lived in a different city. It was near impossible to tune them out when they were right next to them.

It was obvious that the kid had no idea who they were to him. Not surprising, not everyone got to hear the thoughts of their soulmate or get a unique identifying mark. The annoying English guy must have understood because he looked a little surprised and tried to hide it. The English guy gave his whole spiel about saving the world but all either him or Len could think about was getting away from the thoughts.

Len gave some bullshit excuse about not caring and the two of them all but fled from the scene. When they arrived back at the safe house, Mick gave into the urge and placed an arm around Len’s waist. The man buried his face in his partner’s broad shoulders and gave a soft weary sigh.

“What were the two of them thinking about?” The question slipped out of Mick before he had the chance to stop it. Len looked up at him blearily and blushed.

“Well the English guy, Rip, his thoughts were originally about recruiting the whole lot of us. Then when he realized that the two of us and the black kid were his soulmate they moved over to, ‘fuck they are all my soulmates” and his thoughts about needing to keep us from knowing if possible. Then when he got a good look at us,” Len trailed off and his blush returned full force, “he was thinking about fucking me. About pinning me to the wall and wrecking me.” Mick couldn’t help when his own thoughts drifted into imagining what Len had just said and Len hit him in retaliation.

“Stop thinking about it you asshole.” Mick grinned and yanked the younger man into his lap.

“I can’t help it Len. The thought of watching you fall apart underneath someone that isn’t me but is still loyal to the both of us is extremely hot. I can just see how you would tremble and stutter in that way that you do when you get completely and utterly overwhelmed. What about the other guy, the black kid? What was his name, Jax.”

“Yeah that is what he goes by on a day to day basis. He didn’t know that we were his soulmates, he must have something that isn’t real specific for his identifier. He was a little excited about the thought but mostly against it. He was pretty sure that he didn’t want to go along with us although I have the suspicion that he will be whether he wants to or not due to Stein. I’m not sure how I feel that our soulmate has a connection to someone that isn’t us.” Len admitted the last thing softly and leaned back against Mick.

“Its alright to be uncertain boss. No one knows how this is going to work out. The first thing that we need to do right now is figure out whether or not we are actually going along with the nutjob who claims he has a time machine. Then we need to decide whether or not we want to try and make it work with a man so obsessed with saving his wife that he risks screwing up the timeline. Then we have to decide whether or not we want the kid who is connected to an old guy. None of that matters right now though. What matters is that we need to decide whether or not we are meeting with the group tomorrow.”

Len thought for a moment and closed his eyes to help himself focus. Mick took this time to begin to lay kisses upon Len’s neck. He progressed to light nibbling when there was no sarcastic rebuff from his partner then started working on a hickey. Mick had seen the way that the blonde girl looked at his snowflake and he was going to make sure that everyone knew exactly who it was that Len belonged to. Len was so absorbed in his thoughts that it wasn’t until he would have a very obvious mark that he noticed what was going on.

“Mick, what are you doing there?” His drawl held just the slightest hint of danger.

“Making sure that everyone including pretty boy time traveler knows who you belong to. You can mark me if it will make you feel better.” Len rolled his eyes.

“I think I am good. I also think that we should follow after the maniac and see what happens. At the very least I would like to get to know Jax some. Despite how much younger he is than us.”

“You got it boss. Now how about we celebrate with your favorite game?”

DCLOT

The first few weeks were completely crazy. First the death of Carter and fighting Savage and things, time, got away from Mick and Len. Despite their best intentions, they never got around to speaking to either Rip or Jax. It had allowed Len to get control over blocking out the extra thoughts and figure out what Jax’s identifier was.

He was a little embarrassed that someone had seen all of the drawings of buildings that he had done but it made things a little easier. Jax still didn’t know and that was something that needed to be rectified sooner rather than later. Therefore, once things had settled down for a little while Len sent Jax a message, through his skin. It was short and simple but he figured that it would be the best way to convince the kid before talking to him.

“Hello, my name is Leonard Snart and I am your soulmate.” Straight to the point and nothing complex or deep that should be talked about. He and Mick sat on his bunk playing cards waiting for the kid to both notice and decide what he wanted to do about it. It was only a few minutes later that they heard the kid coming up the hall. He peered into the room at them and Len gestured for him to join them. He dealt the kid in and decided to broach the subject first.

“I have known that you were our soulmate since nearly the moment we met you but it never seemed like a good time to tell you.” Jax looked at him incredulously.

“What do you mean ‘our’.” He glanced at Mick and understanding crossed his face. “Oh, I was wondering which of my soulmates liked to draw little flames and only little flames. I am assuming that the buildings were you?” Len nodded.

“Yes, it was a way to remember blueprints without bringing them with me. Also a good way to pass the time. I think that you should begin with any questions that you have.

“What are your identifiers and do you guys know who are other soulmate is?” Mick snorted at the question but took off his shirt. Underneath there were his three marks. Len’s cracked snowflake was over his heart where it had always been. On his right side was an engine surrounded by a ring of fire. Something that made Mick love him even before they met. And the last one was an hourglass with a revolver set on top of it, located right over his belly button. Jax couldn’t help but let his fingers trace the marks. He quite liked the little snowflake and it fit Leonard so well.

“What about you Len?” His voice was not only hesitant about the question but also about whether or not he should call the older man Len.

“Its fine to call me Len, we are soulmates after all. My identifier is unique and a little unsettling. I would greatly prefer if you did not freak out about it though.” After Jax nodded in agreement Len took a deep breath. Mick placed a hand on his neck to ease his nerves before Len spoke.

“I can hear the thoughts of all of my soulmates. It is one of the reasons that I knew that you were my soulmate before we even met you.” Jax looked stunned at that. He couldn’t believe that one of his soulmates could hear all of his thoughts. Suddenly he was looking back on things and wondering what Leonard thought of what was happening then.

“You mean that you can hear all of them all the time? Isn’t that a little confusing? It also kinda sounds painful.”

“It can be. It was easier when I had only met Mick because until we meet face to face everything is muted. I can also, with practice, tune out the extra thoughts. With Mick it is almost second nature because we have known each other for so long. You are harder but I have been getting the hang of it. I still occasionally get a string of random thoughts from you. It is a little bizarre to tell you the truth.” Jax nodded along in understanding.

“What about my other question? You guys know who our other soulmate is?” Len and Mick suddenly looked around the room a little suspiciously.

“Come on guys, if you know than I would really like to know. Even if it isn’t someone who will ever be involved with us. I am assuming that because we are talking there is eventually going to be an us.”

“Yeah kid there will be an us. We don’t know if you are romantic or platonic yet but either way, there will always be a place for you,” Mick said, his voice lower than usual.

“Mick is right. Whether or not our fourth agrees and even if you turn out to be a platonic soulmate rather than a romantic one, you will always have a place with us. I also do believe that especially with our large age difference that we are probably going to end up platonic. Mick and I are romantic but we have more than enough room for a platonic soulmate. As for our fourth. It’s Hunter.”

Jax couldn’t help the incredulous looked that crossed his face. He could accept three soulmates. He could accept being the platonic party as many multiple bonds had one and he was much younger than the two of them. He could even understand the age difference. He could not quite believe that his soulmates were three criminals. One who was a pyromaniac thief. One who was a sarcastic villain thief. And one who was a time traveling, world saving thief.

“Oh man, my mom is going to never let this one go. She always said that I was going to end up with someone on the other side of the law. I hadn’t realized that she meant three someones. Hey, wait. What about Rip’s kill Savage, save his wife and the world plot. Where do we fit into that and does he know?”

“I don’t think that we really do fit into his whole plan. That is why I said what I said. There will always be a place for you with us. Also he does know. I heard his thoughts when he met the three of us. I don’t actually know what his identifier is but I am sure that it is something equally ridiculous as him.”

“Yeah if he wants as part of his life he is going to have to come to the three of us. Len and I already did all of the heavy lifting for the three of us. He can do some of the work for a change.” Jax looked thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged. If Rip was aware of the fact that they were soulmates and he hadn’t bothered to say anything than in was probably fine.

“So how do you guys want this to work?”

“Well I have always believed that getting to know a person was the best way to go so why don’t we start there and then move forward. Why don’t you give us a few details about your life. And remember, I can read your every thought, so there is no real point in lying to us. For every true fact about you that we get, you are going to get a true fact about each of us. Seems fair?”

DCLOT

The three of them had grown closer. With each mission and each proof that Mick and Len weren’t the bad guys they seemed to be in the beginning, Jax began to enjoy their company. He found that Mick especially was wonderfully simple. Unlike other people he had certain things in life that he loved and hated and nothing else had bearing on his decisions. Well, almost nothing. It seemed that the one thing that could properly sway him was Leonard.

Jax found himself hoping that eventually he could also be one of the people that Mick would listen too. It also soon became apparent that Jax was most definitely a platonic partner. As much as he liked to see the tenderness between his two soulmates, he had no inclination to join them. That was actually fairly relieving for him.

Jax had figured out that he was asexual in high school and had been fairly worried about when he met his soulmates. He really didn’t want a sexual relationship and he wasn’t one for romance really either. His concern over Rip being their fourth never really left, but he got better at ignoring it.

Even through believing that Len had killed Mick things had been alright. Despite the pure agony that Len seemed to be in from the action. The two of them had formed their own strong bond and had grown really close. They had taken to splitting off from the others whenever they went on a mission and just doing their own thing. Jax had held Len gently, when it all seemed to be too much and his heart was broken by what had happened. They had gotten through it together. It had been made easier when they had discovered that Len hadn’t killed Mick.

He had just marooned him.

In hindsight, Jax should have figured that Len wouldn’t actually kill his lifelong partner. They were too close for that. So despite the loyalty that Len held to the crew, he should have figured that Mick was still alive. He also should have figured it out because despite how bad the guilt was, Len never actually talked about what it was like to kill his partner. The only thing that he discussed was his guilt around the incident as a whole. There were no details.

Then finding out that their other soulmate had been brainwashed by the time masters to do their bidding. That had been a little hard to take. Especially when Len had foolishly gone into the cell with Mick. He hadn’t even put up a real fight. He had simply allowed Mick to hit him until they were exhausted and he was bruised. That seemed to have brought Mick from where he had been and he had joined them in the fight again.

Through all of that it had seemed that everything was going to be alright. It had been possible to believe that everything was going to work out in the end for them. Then they had gotten Savage. Captured him brought him on board and then they themselves were captured. They didn’t want to touch on how Jax had been dying and he had been forced to go into the past without them.

It was Len’s rescue that made it seem as though everything was going to be fine. That this as just another adventure and that once it was over they would go back to their room and play cards, eat dinner and drink cocoa. Despite the bad feeling that Len had had the entire time. Despite the fact that after they had escaped the original round up, the feeling hadn’t gone away like it should have. Despite his warnings that something was going to go horribly wrong. It had been easy to believe that it was fine.

Until Len had been killed.

DCLOT

Jax walked down the quite ship listening to the whir of the engines until he found himself in front of a door. It was Len and Mick’s door. Although if he was being honest it also belonged to him.  He had spent so much time there in the past few months getting to know the older men that he had practically moved in with them, despite being platonic.

Although they had finally defeated Savage, it seemed that it was a hollow victory. They had needed to return to the Waverider to make them feel that his death wasn’t completely in vain. That it had meant more than just fucking with the Time Masters. That didn’t mean that it felt good, or worth it though. They could change the past however, all they could do was try and move forward.

He went into the room and looked over at where Mick was sitting against the bunk with a bottle of whiskey. He didn’t know what to say to the man who had not only lost their soulmate but his near lifelong partner. So, Jax said nothing at all. He simply sat down next to Mick and pressed close to his side. He pushed his head against Mick’s neck and sighed unhappily, the terrible thoughts plaguing him.

He was more affected than he thought he would be.

Mick glanced at the younger man and placed an arm around his shoulders. Jax lent into his side and buried his face into Mick’s neck. Just because he wasn’t romantically involved with Len didn’t mean that he wasn’t hurt. He was more than just a friend though. He had been on his way to becoming their companion. To being, as people his age said, a queerplatonic partner. Completely dedicated to the other partner(s) but not romantic or sexual. The two of them sat in silence and contemplated what had happened. Neither of them could really believe what had happened.

They didn’t notice the man standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat. Rip looked uncertainly at the two of them sat on the floor but he held up a bottle. It was a very expensive bottle of scotch. Mick gestured for him to sit with his free hand. The English man sat on Mick’s other side and opened the bottle.

DCLOT

Something changed that night with Rip. He paid a little more attention to the two of them. Sought their advice on more things. He was kinder to Mick. There was a shift in their relationship and it seemed that Rip wanted to try and get to know the people that he was bound too.

DCLOT

“Will tell me about what he was like when he was young?” Rip’s words startled both Mick and Jax. Mick immediately knew who it was that Rip was talking about.

“He was a skinny kid, too smart for his own good and too guarded to make friends. That might be the reason that we got along so well. We first met in juvie when I stopped a kid from shanking him in the back. The two of us were partners from then on.”

“What were his favorites. I realized that in the time that we were getting to know each other I never learned his favorites.” Jax fiddled with a part while he asked the question.

“His favorite drink was hot cocoa. No matter how hot it was he would drink hot cocoa. He loved the winter. He could sit for hours and just watch the snow fall. His favorite movie was James Bond Goldeneye. His favorite color was blue. He loved French paintings. I don’t know why but he did and we had a dozen of them in safehouses all over Central. I still can’t believe that he is actually gone. I keep feeling like at any moment he is going to walk through that door and make a crack about finally getting our act together.”

Rip tilted his head in wonder. That was a little odd. The adjustment period should have passed and yet Mick was still feeling as though Len was still there. That was very unusual and something to look into.

DCLOT

It was because of his suspicions that Rip was the first to notice. Originally it was just a few little things. It was things such as Mick wandering off at random times. His eyes focused on something that wasn’t there. When it came out that Mick was seeing Len most were inclined to believe that it was the grief.

That his mind was unable to process what had happened to his lifelong partner and that he was making up for it. Rip wasn’t very inclined to agree with them. No one really knew the affect of the Oculus blowing up as it had been the very first time. It was possible that Len hadn’t been killed and that he was out there somewhere attempting to contact them.

So he looked into it. It was then that he discovered a small tear in time. An area where time and failed and had no bearing on at all. They were rare and usually expanded quickly and had to be dealt with immediately. The peculiarly small size of the particular tear meant that Gideon hadn’t picked it up until she was actively looking for it.

He plotted a course to it believing that it might be their wayward partner.

Rip decided that it was best not to mention it to anyone though. He didn’t want to get their hopes up in case it turned out that he was wrong and it wasn’t Len. He himself couldn’t deny the hope that bloomed in his chest at the thought that Len was still alive. That he hadn’t missed his chance.

When he arrived at the time tear he had Gideon do a scan of it for life signs. There was one.

DCLOT

“Mick, Jax, I need to speak with you for a moment.” The men in question looked up from where they were watching Star Trek. It turned out that Mick was a closet Trekkie and that Jax had never seen any of the TV shows or movies. Therefore in their downtime they were binge-watching it.

“Alright. Come on kid.”

“What do you need us for? Engine acting up again? Something to do with this new stop that we made?”

“It is in fact about the new stop that we made. You see Gideon found a small tear in time that needs to be fixed before it gets any bigger. However, this tear happened for a reason. I didn’t want to tell you until I knew for sure. The tear happened when Mr. Snart blew up the Oculus. It caused the rip. I did a scan of the tear and found that there is a life sign showing up. I do believe that it is Len and that we can rescue him.

“I also believe that this is the reason that you have been seeing him Mick. With small tears they affect everywhere in time and he could be attempting to communicate his situation with us. In just a few minutes I should be able to pull him out and hopefully seal the tear. Thoughts?” The question was a little unsure in the face of Mick’s astonishment.

“Will there be any side affects from the explosion?” The question came from Jax who had managed to recover before Mick did. Rip looked uncertainly at the two of them.

“I just don’t know. It is impossible to tell because something like this has never happened before. We won’t know until we pull him out. Are the two of you ready to get our fourth?” Rip couldn’t help the hope that entered his voice. He had believed that he had lost the chance to get to know Len when he died. Now that he was getting another he couldn’t wait to make amends to the man.

“What the Hell are we waiting for? Lets pull him out.” The words unsurprisingly came from Mick. Rip gave him a small grin and then went over to one of the airlocks. He set a tractor beam and carefully began the extraction. It was even more anticlimactic than he had made it out to be. As soon as Len had been pulled from the area, the tear closed itself and they were able to pull him in.

Mick paced back and forth as Rip made the last few adjustments, pressurized the airlock and opened it up. In an instant Mick was in the room and leaning over his partner. Len seemed to be asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing deep.

“We should take him to the infirmary.”

DCLOT

The walk to the infirmary was quiet with Mick holding onto Len bridal style and Jax and Rip following along after him. When they got to the infirmary, Mick laid him down on the bed. His breathing was still strong although it was shallow and a little labored.

“Jax, would you be so kind as to inform the others of what is going on right now. I was in such a hurry to get him out of there that I have completely forgotten to tell them. I think that it would probably come better from you. Remember, make sure that none of them run in here to check this out. I don’t want anyone underfoot and Leonard doesn’t need to be woken up by the noise,” Rip said to him.

“Yeah I can go tell them. Just give me a few minutes to find everybody. Also I want all of the details when I get back.” With that he left the infirmary and went in search of the other crew members. Jax decided to start with the kitchen. That was usually a good place to find other crew members. However, he didn’t find anyone in the kitchen. He figured that Stein might be in the library and he found himself wanting to explain it to someone who was at least willing to slow down and listen to what he had to say.

He was a little surprised but not too stunned to find that Stein _was_ in the library, sound asleep. It seemed that halfway through his research he had dozed off because he was in a chair, upright, with a book in hand and his glasses on his face. Jax carefully shook him awake grinned when the man startled awake.

“Hey, Gray man wake up, there is something that I need to tell you.”

“What is it Jefferson?”

“Rip is a sneaky bastard and I only found out about this a few minutes ago but apparently Len is alive. We found him in the middle of a time tear and pulled him out. He is in the infirmary getting checked out.”

“Mr. Snart is alive? How is that possible? I would have thought that the explosion would have killed him.”

“We don’t know, all we know is that he is alive an in the infirmary. Rip wants to keep people away from him for a little while though, so you are going to have to wait on asking him questions. I have been sent to tell everyone and I figured I would start with you.”

“That is very considerate Jefferson. Thank you. Go ahead and find the others. I just want to think for a little while.” Jax scrambled out of the library and went to search for the others. Although Stein wasn’t completely in favor of Jax’s soulmates he did know that they meant the world to him. He also knew that despite his appearances Len was a good man and that was good enough for him.

Jax jogged down the hallway and decided to try the cargo hold and see if Sara was there. She did a lot of her sparring in there and it was usually a pretty good bet. He did find Sara in the cargo hold. She was practicing, her movements were finely tuned and fast. He stood a good distance away from her and called her name.

Sara turned when she heard her name called by Jax. She raised and eyebrow out him, curious as to the reason he was interrupting her workout. Usually Gideon informed her if they were meeting for some reason or getting ready to go on a mission. He took a deep breath and everything that he had told Stein came spilling out of his lips.

“You mean that Len is alive?” Her voice was incredulous. As though she couldn’t quite believe the luck of having their crewmate returned to them alive and mostly unharmed. He nodded at her question and she was left to contemplate this new turn of events. She liked Len. He was a good guy despite the front that he tried to put up.

He understood her in a way that most people didn’t and she had been greatly hurt by his death. Although she was very well aware that she was never going to be a romantic partner for him, that was filled by his three (three!) soulmates. It didn’t bother her that much though. If anyone deserved to be happy it was him. Sara watched as Jax went to find the last of their crew.

Jax figured that Carter, Kendra and Ray were altogether and probably in their room. He arrived at their shared quarters and knocked a little hesitantly. Ever since the three of them had figured out that they weren’t in a love triangle but in a circle they had been insufferable. They were so disgusting together with their kissing and loving and goo goo eyes at each other.

Jax really didn’t want to walk in on the three of them having sex. That would not make his day.

So, he knocked. He was very relieved when Kendra opened the door and all three of them had their clothes on. He repeated again what had happened.

Kendra had been surprised and thankful. Although she and Len hadn’t been close she had seen how hard all of the others had taken it. It hurt her to see her teammates in so much pain. Especially Rip, who had been mourning a lost chance.

Ray was happy. He was closer to Mick but he didn’t mind Len too much, despite his sarcasm. He was also happy that his friends were going to be happy again.

Carter was pretty apathetic. He hadn’t had time to get to know Len all that well and only knew the things from his brief time and what Ray and Kendra had told him. However, he saw and respected the bravery that came with sacrificing yourself to save your crew and soulmates. It made him a good man at the very least and the world needed more of those.

Jax sent them a quick goodbye and dashed back to the infirmary. He arrived in the room to see that they were just about finished with the beginning tests.

DCLOT

A few scans later and they were ready to wake Len up. Gideon believed that there would be some memory loss that would, over time, resolve itself. It was the best prognosis that any of them could have hoped for. Mick hadn’t let go of Len’s hand the entire time the tests were happening.

Len’s eyelids fluttered softly and the three men waited with bated breath. They opened to reveal Len’s ice blue eyes and he startled upward. His movement had been so abrupt that Mick hadn’t had time to move and Len smacked his head into Mick’s.

“Ow, God damn it Mick. You know you aren’t supposed to startle me awake. We have talked about this you know. Damn. Where…are…we,” his voice trailed off and looked around confused. His eyes landed on Jax and Rip and it only served to make him even more confused. He couldn’t seem to figure where he was or what had happened to get him there. The three of them frowned but couldn’t be too upset.

“Mr. Snart, a few months ago I approached you and several others about something that I needed help with. You and Mr. Rory agreed and the two of you came along.” Here he hesitated not quite sure how to continue. This choice was removed when Mick decided to explain it himself.

“The two of us joined a group of heroes and a hot assassin to help save the world from an immortal tyrant who in the future rises up and takes over the world. We are currently on a time ship. You were in an explosion and have lost some memories. You should be getting them back soon. Also this English guy and the kid are our other two soulmates and don’t you ever think about doing something idiotic like you did before. You understand?”

Throughout this Len had become more and more incredulous. However he had known Mick for a very long time so he knew that he was telling the truth. He just couldn’t quite believe it. He looked around the room for a moment before his eyes landed on the two other people looking at him expectantly. So these were his other soulmates.

DCLOT

Despite the reassurances that his memories would eventually come back, two weeks later only bits and pieces had.

“Leonard,” the voice that came from the door way of Len and Mick’s quarters was hesitant, “I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink.” He turned to where soulmate number 3 was standing in the doorway and gestured for him to take a seat. The two of them sat in silence drinking for a few minutes before a thought crossed Rip’s mind.

‘Good God he is a hot fucker’

“Despite the fact that we are soulmates I don’t know your identifier. You also don’t know mine.” The words were accompanied by a long drawl that Len couldn’t resist. It was nice to be wanted by his other soulmate.

“Well mine was color. The whole world was in black and white before I met the three of you. I don’t know if I would have gradually gained colors if I hadn’t met all of you at once but I saw color for the first time with the three of you. What about you?” Len grinned in amusement.

“I can hear all of you, Jax’s and Mick’s thoughts unless I tune them out.” Rip nearly spit out the drink of whisky he had just taken. His stunned look made Len laugh as Rip went back through every thought that he had had since they met. “Oh yes Rip. I did in fact hear that little thought that slipped out.”

Rip blushed furiously but couldn’t be too annoyed. He also remembered the thought he had had when he first met Len and found himself thankful that it wasn’t remembered yet. Although he also couldn’t help thinking it again. Thinking of the man beneath him. The long supple body his for the taking.

“Why don’t you do it?” Rip looked at him and noticed a glint in his eye that hadn’t been there before and he remembered that that meant every thought. That was a little terrifying and a lot arousing. He immediately pictured in great detail what he would do and listened smugly at the inhale of breath.

He leaned forward and kissed Len, pushing his tongue into the mouth. Len moaned in excitement and Rip continued to think dirty thoughts and dirty words, knowing that Len was hearing every single one. They kissed until they were breathless and then broke apart. Rip decided to turn his attention to the long pale neck that was laid out in front of him like it was a feast.

He started with kisses, listening to the desperate moans from his partner and then moved to biting. He reached the pulse point the one that thrummed strong and vibrant against his lips. Proving that Len was in fact with them and alive and needed to be taken apart. Rip sunk his teeth into the spot allowing them to break the skin and leave a scratch along with the deep bruise.

“It looks like Len and Rip decided to have a little fun while we were doing work.” The men in question leapt apart at the voice and looked over to where Mick and Jax were standing. The two men allowed for a blush to cover their cheeks and Len reached up to prod at the mark on his neck.

“Yes it does seem that way Jax. Now Lenny, I thought that I was the only one you allowed to feast on that neck of yours. Going around handing out samples to people now are we?”

“You were the one that said that I should get to know our fourth. I am remembering things about Jax but nothing about Rip. I think that means that discussion is required.”

“Yes, but discussion with your lips on each other? It is nice to see you falling apart from a distance though. I usually only get to see it up close.”

“That is my cue to say goodnight and I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Have fun and use protection,” Jax said as he left the room, waving his hand at the three of them. Mick grinned fondly at him as he left and then turned to the men on the bunk.

“Now, now, don’t stop on my account. Like I said, It’s nice to see you being taken apart by someone else.”

“Of course Mick, anything to please you.” Len drawled from his spot and then turned to Rip. “This of course means that we are exclusive. Just because there are four of us doesn’t mean that you get to do any running around on us, got it?” Rip nodded and then decided that the time for words was over. He leaned back into Len and began to once again work the spot. He stopped when he tasted blood and couldn’t resist licking it from his lips.

When Rip glanced over at Mick he noticed the man was palming himself through his trousers and looking at the two of them hungrily. Mick licked his lips and Rip was so focused on the erotic movement that he barely noticed when Len unzipped his pants and palmed him through his underwear. He turned to his other partner with a surprised look on his face and all he got in return was a smirk.

‘Two can play at that game,’ Rip thought to himself and gave Len a hard shove. The thief landed on his back and Rip crawled up him. In a motion that probably surprised Len as much as it did himself he licked a long stripe from the back to the front of Len’s crotch, trousers and all. They both heard the moan from their third on the chair and it turned both of them on even more to know that Mick was watching everything that they do.

Rip yanked down Len’s trousers and underwear and his cock sprung forth. He was a little smaller than average and he was cut. He also seemed to have a naughty side as he was completely waxed. There was not a single hair on him. Rip took only a small moment to admire the beautiful cock before him before he swallowed it to the root. Len through his head back and moaned desperately.

The bed dipped as Mick became tired of watching and decided that he wanted to join in. As Rip continued his assault on Len’s cock Mick ripped off all of Rips clothes and then freed Len from his shirt. Rip was a little annoyed that his shirt was now lying in tatters on the floor but decided to be irritated about it later.

Len was whimpering and thrashing trying to get a hold on something to help ground himself and Mick decided that that just wouldn’t do. He went over to the locked chest he kept in the corner and opened it up. It only took a minute to find the bright red rope that he preferred for moments like these. He took out a couple of the smaller lengths and went over to where his partners were still enjoying each other.

Mick caught one of Len’s flailing hands and bound it to the headboard. Len, knowing that he was about to be made into the motionless partner tried to keep his other hand from Mick. Mick flicked his ear _hard_ in retaliation and smugly accepted the other wrist to tie to the headboard.

“Safe-word handsome?”

“Shark.”

“Good boy. Let Rip play with you now and maybe we will let you cum tonight.” A whine was all he got in response. Mick carefully checked with Rip to make sure that he was okay with what was happening and all he got in response was a look of pure hunger.

“Mick is right sweet boy. I happen to be very generous in bed, so if you be our good boy and behave I will let you come. Unfortunately that is probably going to be soon. I have so many things that I want to do to you but we are all so worked up and it is our first time that I think none of us are going to last very long. Mick, I do believe that you are overdressed.

Mick stripped out of his clothes, putting on a little bit of a show as he did so. Len watched avidly until Rip captured his attention with a bruising kiss.

He pushed the tip of his finger right up against Len’s hole. Mick draped himself over Rip’s back and pushed his cock between Rip’s asscheeks and began to slide his hand up and down Rip’s cock. The Englishman moaned at the feeling and turned his attention to Len’s cock. None of them lasted very long. Len was, as per usual, the most worked up and he came first spirting all over his belly and Rip’s front.

Rip followed him coating the thief in his cum and Mick was the last. His cum poured all over Rip’s ass and onto Len beneath him. The three of them collapsed together on the bed and simply laid there for a moment. Once they had all had a chance to regain their breath, Mick began to work at the knots keeping Len tied to the bed.

Rip had jumped up to retrieve a cloth to wipe all of them down and returned with a damp one and several dry ones. Len whined unhappily when Mick kept him from curling up. Mick gently forcing him to lay flat until Rip had wiped him clean. Then he allowed him to curl up into a little ball. Len gave a happy sigh when Mick settled behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

Rip looked a little uncertain at whether to stay or go so Mick pulled the covers over them and held open the other side. Rip crawled in on Len’s other side and curled up with them. Despite their odd configuration the three of them were sound asleep in just a few minutes.

DCLOT

Sara wanted to be surprised when she went to wake up Len and Mick and found the thieves and their captain curled up together. She really wanted to. She just couldn’t be. She also couldn’t resist having Gideon take several pictures of them and save them for her. For posterity of course, not blackmail. Never blackmail. She wouldn’t do that.

Then she woke the three of them up. Rip gazed at her groggily before seemingly realizing where he was and who he was with. He cleared his throat awkwardly ready to say something before Mick saved him from it.

“Get out blondie, unless you want to see all three of us naked and horny.”

“Well I wouldn’t mind seeing Len naked and horny. I bet he is long and pale everywhere.” When Mick growled at her she laughed and left the room. The main in question stirred and grumbled a bit before tucking his face into Rip’s neck with a sigh.

“She is going to be insufferable from now on you realize that right?” Rip muttered to his bed partners. He heard a few snorts from them and decided that it was best to rip (ha!) off the band-aid and get it over with. He rolled out of bed and began to search for his clothes. Once he had pulled on what remained of them he through back his shoulders and got ready to do the walk of shame. He was surprised when Mick handed him a shirt.

“Here, nobody gets to see you without clothes on but us and Jax. You can return it later. It’s one of Len’s.” Again the man mumbled from where he was still mostly asleep on the bed. Len was many things but a morning person was not one of them. Mick sent a fond smile at him. It was just this side of sappy and it made Rip want to grin himself.

He was very well aware though that if he did so it would scare his partner off from the rare affection and cause a problem. He was in too good of a mood to allow that to happen so he simply pretended like it didn’t happen. He took the shirt with a nod and pulled it on, noticing that it was a little small on his taller frame. He didn’t ask for one of Mick’s though. That would be too obvious that it was borrowed.

He sighed lightly and made his way out hoping that he wouldn’t bump into anyone on the way. Rip found himself fairly surprised that the only person he ran into on his way to his room was Jax. Jax simply patted him on the back and made his way to breakfast. It obviously didn’t bother him too much that there was a part of the relationship that he wasn’t apart of.

After he had changed his clothes he made his way back out to the dining room. He found Mick and Len there already with Mick making breakfast. Len was still half asleep on the table and Rip simply couldn’t resist messing with him a bit. He thought of Len naked, tied to the bed, with a gag in his mouth, a ring on his cock and a vibrator in his ass. So very desperate for the slightest chance to be able to cum and not able to. Len jerked upward and sent him a scandalized look.

“I knew that you were kinky the minute we met and you thought about just fucking me in front of everyone but that is a little unexpected Rip. You have been holding out on us.” Rip smirked right back at Len.

“Oh the things that I am going to do to you. You have no idea how much time a person has learning how to be a time master. I have had literal centuries of boring training that I used to think up creative ways to torture my future lovers. And since I doubt that Mick will allow me to practice them on him…wait did you just say when we first met?”

“Yeah? Remember you thought about fucking me against the wall and Mick and I left early because my head hurt so badly. It wasn’t that long ago…I remember! I remember the day that we first met and how we made our decision to come along with you guys. I remember.”

“Do you remember any other big chunks from out of that time period?” Rip’s words were anxious. Out of all of them it seemed that he was the one who had been forgotten the most. Both Mick and Jax had remained in his memory. He figured it had to do with the fact that he was a time traveler.

Len’s brow furrowed as he thought hard. As his mind reached for the memories it was as if they were happening to him. In an instant he remembered the bar fight with Mick and Sara. Kidnapping their younger selves. Mick’s move away from all of them. Him knowing that he had to kill his soulmate and being unable to do it. Despite knowing what Mick had been thinking at that moment. Leaving him on the planet and it killing him with every step he took.

He remembered that only a little while later he had discovered that Chronos was Mick. Convincing him to come back to the light side. Adventure, adventure, Oculus. Suddenly everything that had happened in the last few weeks made more sense. He had some commentary for each of those as well.

“Really Rip, if took me dying for you to kick your butt in gear? And Mick! How the hell did you think that betraying me was such a goddamn good idea, hmmm? Thinking that you could just be rid of me? You are a dumbass sometimes. The only one of my soulmates that isn’t a complete idiot is the kid!”

Jax was walking in at this moment and he shot Len a raised eyebrow. “Hey guys,” he said, “what’s going on it here?”

“I have remembered everything, including all of the stupid things that these two morons did. That’s what’s happening. I can’t figure out why they have less sense that you when you are basically still a kid. They are both morons!” Jax nodded and patted his arm in sympathy. It was tough when your soulmates were idiots and you didn’t have the planner to rein them in.

“You understand why I was so damn relieved when you came back. You keep them in line and sane. The two are completely insane without you. You wouldn’t not believe some of the shit they did while you were gone. At any rate, I am happy that you regained your memories. That means that we can pick up where we left off right?”

“Yeah kid, we can pick up where we left off. Come on, I have some of that good hot cocoa and the new Jurassic World movie. I need a little alone time with my sensible soulmate. You two, don’t end the world while we are having our time. Also spend some time together. The only way that we will make this work is if we all have strong bonds to each other. I will spend time with you later. Don’t bother us.” With one last glare in their direction, Len wrapped an arm around Jax’s waist and began to walk him to his room talking with him in quiet tones.

Mick and Rip glanced at each other and shrugged. “I’ll get the whiskey.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yet another one. If you liked it, comment, kudos or come find me on Tumblr, Forgottenfandomsandtheirfics. I take prompts from both comments and on Tumblr so drop me a hint.


End file.
